


队狼魔兽世界AU

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [19]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207
Summary: 开头用的是60年代的开场白，因为真的特别喜欢。但是血精灵这个种族是燃烧的远征那个资料片，也就是70级的时候才加入魔兽世界来的，所以这里是私设请无视。设定是小队是血精灵牧师，而老狼你说他是个人类战士也行，你说他是个狼人德鲁伊也可以。（如果是狼人，那就还得再来个私设，因为狼人比血精灵还晚加入魔兽世界的种族阵营……其实80级之前中立拍卖行在加基森，不过那个地方得气质真的不适合幽会野合这种事情……荒凉得一B。所以也就又私设放在了繁华而且周围景色很美的荆棘谷了。（毕竟魔兽世界里有个任务线的成就可是叫“荆棘谷的青山”嘛~不是闹着玩儿的）好像就没什么需要特别说明的地方了……反正是个短小的肉……就凑合看吧……XDDD……





	队狼魔兽世界AU

自从联盟和部落并肩作战，共同抵抗燃烧军团的入侵，已经过去了四年。尽管成功地挽救了艾泽拉斯大陆，部落和联盟之间脆弱的协议却早已荡然无存。如今，震天的战鼓再一次响起……

荆棘谷的夜晚静，远处藏宝海湾里人声鼎沸热闹异常。墨色的罩衣掩匆匆前行者的形迹，全然不理会身后那灯火通明的繁华。走了很久，早已听不到地精们特有的尖细叫声，光火也远远地成了黑暗中点点荧光。茂密的丛林里时不时传来野兽的咆哮，让人对潜藏在黑暗中的危险感到恐惧。

终于来到一处隐蔽的洞穴入口，回头张望一下，确定无人尾随后，便闪身进到洞里。小小的一堆篝火照着石洞的墙壁闪着橘红色的光，火堆旁坐着一个人，正百无聊赖地用木棍戳着劈啪作响的柴火。

摘下罩在头上的兜帽，来人露出年轻俊朗的面容。走到火边紧挨着那人坐下，却被人嫌弃地往旁边挪了挪拉开了点儿距离。偷眼瞄了下假装镇定的男人，又一次凑过去，比之前挨得更紧了。头也歪靠在那人的肩膀上，手不安分地环着男人的腰，捏着他腰上柔韧的肌肉。

“你别他妈的捏了，痒痒！”抓着那个眼看就要耍流氓的手，就往一边儿扔。

“Logan，好久不见。”脸上的笑容有些痞气，手托着头看着有些脸红的老男人。

“放屁，刚刚还在中立拍卖行里为了一只稀有坐骑争得差点儿拆了房子。死瘦子，别以为老子看不出来，你就是故意跟我过不去！”看不出有多生气，倒是手里戳火堆的力气更大了。

“没办法，看见你就想欺负。”说完，凑过去在那张看上去就饱经风霜的脸偷了一口香。“要不是藏宝海湾里人多眼杂，真想跟你关在干净舒服的房间里干上几天几夜。”

“哼！然后你就被吊在你们部落十字路口营地的栅栏上风干了！”Logan一边和Scott拌嘴，一边转头去回应腻腻歪歪的亲吻。

“那我是被以什么罪名抓走的呢？在床上干得联盟海军大将嗷嗷叫直求饶？还是太过热爱他的奶子屁股以及那张除了骂人还有别的美妙用处的嘴巴？”Scott把手伸到Logan的衣服下面，揉搓着他的胸脯。用指尖挑拨着乳头，让它们迅速挺立。“这么看来，我应该是部落的英雄才对。”

“Scott，你们部落的那帮畜牲知道你平时高唱赞美诗的嘴巴里能冒出这么多骚话吗？”Logan完全不示弱地反嘴还击，并将手也伸进对方的袍子下面，一把握住了撑起帐篷的阴茎。“里面真空的？！”Logan挑着眉，脸上写满了惊讶。“一路从藏宝海湾里出来，你就不怕被人发现堂堂银月城的祭祀官是个变态暴露狂？还挺着根棒子走了这么远？可真有你的。”

“收到你的传信哪儿还顾得上那么多，收拾收拾就来了。不过一路这么翘着真的很难受，帮我摸摸。”发尾还有些没有干透的潮气，眼睛在火焰的映衬中闪着近似于天真的光芒。

尽管在心里跟自己说过很多遍不要被这个家伙的外表骗了，可Logan还是由着他在自己的脖子上吮吻出色情的印记，手里也时轻时重地撸动湿漉漉的阴茎。Logan也明白，其实留给两人的时间和空间并不多。联盟和部落之间已势成水火，自己和Scott之间的关系足以将两人一起送上刑场。虽然处于两方核心的两人在各种公开场合难免碰面，为了不让人怀疑也尽量保持剑拔弩张的敌对态势，但难保不会露出什么端倪来被人察觉。

Logan被压在了地上，衣服也全都被撩了起来。胸前的两颗乳头红红的胀大挺立，阴茎也在Scott不时的抚弄下流出了汁液。两条粗壮的大腿被抬起压在自己的身前，Scott让Logan自己抱着两条腿，不许放下来。这样贪欲索欢的样子让Logan的老脸涨得通红，可又瞥不开自己的视线。只怪那个血精灵小子长了副好皮囊，那眼里的感情又太动人。

Scott埋首在Logan的腿间，将那饱满的龟头吞进嘴巴。浓厚的汁水混着火焰花沐浴剂的香味灌了Scott一嘴，他像头饥饿的野兽一寸寸将这分量十足的肉块吞进口中。太久没有如此品尝过这个男人的肉体，曾几何时想得Scott几乎夜不能寐。他像个枯法者终于得到魔法源泉，几乎贪婪地疯狂地汲取着来抚慰自己的欲望。

“你……你他妈……的慢点儿！”Logan也被他这突然的狂野吓坏了，虽然爽得他直想骂娘，可毕竟是久别的欢愉，他也不想自己先缴械了留Scott一人在那儿自嗨。毕竟两人时间有限，温存不了多久。

Scott让自己稍微冷静了一下，他放过那个眼看就要喷他一脸精液的大家伙。但他还是很不舍地又凑过去来来回回照顾了几遍筋都暴起来的柱身。看着那两颗沉甸甸的蛋蛋，他也知道自己不能再稍加哪怕一点点的刺激。可他真的很想把那两颗蛋含在嘴里，听Logan骂着满嘴脏话的高潮，最好是浓浓的精液顺着阴茎往下流，这样他能再从下往上把它们都舔进自己的肚子。想想Scott就猛地咽了口口水。

“看你那一脸色样儿就是没憋什么好屁，别想着法儿的折腾老子，我们可没那么多时间。”Logan虽然不反对Scott在他身上用些小手段来满足两人之间旺盛的性欲，但是他也不得不提醒Scott一个残酷的现实——即使在中立主城，依旧有无数双眼睛在暗中窥视着他们这些处于势力漩涡中央的人。

Scott也明白Logan的意思，他也没有过多的言语。他将手指插入那明显已经做过准备的肉穴，里面湿湿软软的，看得出准备得很充分。Scott能想象到这个别扭的男人是怎么坐在澡盆里，一边红着脸一边把手伸向后面清洗扩张的。Scott笑着去亲Logan那一脸胡渣的脸，还伸出舌头去舔那些扎人的硬茬儿，像个在跟主人撒娇讨好的祖尔格拉布老虎。

刚想说他挺大个人了还像个小孩子，话就被鸟枪换炮的进入给憋在了肚子里。空虚了许久的私密处终于迎来了坚实的填满，那嵌入的力量几乎快要把Logan的灵魂顶出躯壳。肠壁紧紧绞缠着硬入热铁的阴茎，在它每一次退出时都极力挽留。Logan的体内火热又柔软，像熟透的蜜桃带着甜蜜诱人的香气，稍一使力就坍缩成泥糊流着淫靡的汁水。Scott乱了章法，只知道用蛮力去进攻，恨不得将自己整根连蛋都操进这个老男人贪得无厌的身体里去。他知道自己完了，对魔法和圣光的渴望还不如对Logan肉体的追逐，他甚至开始动用自己在部落中的势力来获取他的行踪，以确认他没有死在哪个由自己亲自策划的两方交战中。

Scott的撞击将Logan逼至巅峰，只再多几下，便无需抚弄就能让他射在两人之间。Scott着迷地看着自己身下狂乱的爱人，稍稍有些不满……

“叫出来，Logan。叫给我听听。”Scott又舔了舔Logan的唇边，语气期待。

“你想把这附近晃荡的食人魔还是祖格里的巨魔招来？”Logan白了Scott一眼，可在这没命似得操干中，并没有他想象中的有用，倒更像丢过去了一个媚眼，让Scott干得更起劲了。

“真招来就让他们现场见证一下部落和联盟伟大的和平缔结。”Scott嘴上调笑，身下的力度可一点儿都没见缓下来。

Logan拉过Scott的头，以吻封缄那些不正经的情话，同时也把那些自己早已无法忍耐的呻吟递交于两人的唇齿之间。


End file.
